The Puppet
The Marionette, or also better known as The Puppet, is the secondary antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. It serves as the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the secondary antagonist in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator as Lefty and a major antagonist as both the Marionette and Lefty in Ultimate Custom Night. In FNAF 2, it is located in the Prize Corner, and will only start moving if the music box's music stops. In Ultimate Custom Night, it is voiced by Jena Rundus as The Marionette and by Stephanie Belinda Quinn as Lefty. History Origin The Security Puppet was made to keep children in Fredbear's Family Diner safe. However, when Henry's daughter was locked outside in the rain, Charlotte was killed by William Afton, shown in the Take Cake to the Children death minigame from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Security Puppet then goes outside, in the rain, after the child. After having took water damage from the rain, it finally finds the child's corpse. Security Puppet will then collapse next to the child and the mini-game ends. It is later revealed that the child (Henry's daughter) possessed the Security Puppet. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' At the first restaurant, William claimed his first victim in the shape of a little girl who was locked outside from a party and left her body for others to discover. The girl rose from the grave through blind hatred and began to search for the killer and at some point, she came across one of the many Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's and possessed a Marionette which was created for the purpose of giving prizes to children in the Prize Corner, eventually the killer came back to his hunting grounds and claimed 5 more victims. The Marionette, knowing what it felt like to be killed and being compassionate by nature, brought the victims back to life by putting the bodies and souls inside the bodies of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and the already out of order Golden Freddy. But due to smelling due to the decaying bodies stuffed inside, the originals were placed inside the storage room and replaced by the Toy animatronics, however, these new robots would not stay untainted for long, after the first guard (before Jeremy Fitzgerald) started and finished his first and only night watch week. The Marionette know that William had returned and tampered with the Toy animatronics by messing with their security systems and made it so they would be aggressive to all forms of staff and customers but not to kids. Eventually, Jeremy Fitzgerald started his first week. With Phone Guy guiding him, telling him of the tensions and mysteries occurring during the daytime while expressing his uneasiness with the Marionette (perhaps knowing it was possessed) during the daytime before the sixth night the Killer returned and used the Spring Bonnie suit and claimed 6 victims. The Puppet acted quickly and put the spirit of the victims inside the Toy robots (Mangle and Balloon Boy) but due to already being tampered with by the Marionette the Toy animatronics were hostile to everything and messed up, The Phone Guy informed Jeremy of this and informed him that he and the other staff were closing the pizzeria to fix the robots, after Jeremy miraculously survived the sixth night Fritz Smith took up the mantle of the night guard and fended off the crazed Toy and Old animatronics for six hours of the 7th night before being fired for bad odor. The Toy animatronics were pulled from show acting and scrapped, with the Old animatronics retaking their spotlight. Sometime between the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Marionette was captured by Lefty as a part of Henry's plan to get rid of the remaining possessed animatronics and eventually wound up in the alley behind The Pizzeria trying to get inside. It is also confirmed in the Completion ending that the Marionette, was now possessed by Henry's daughter, was giving life to the other murdered children from The Missing Children Incident and restoring their lives by making them animatronics as well. In the Insanity ending, blueprints for Lefty which revealed that it was made to trap the Marionette. This is evidenced by the acronym of its name (Lure, Encapsulate, Fuse, Transport, and Extract) and certain specs, particularly the False Sensory Output for a security bracelet and the Dream Wand to play the lullaby. The blueprints are credited to Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. Along with Scrap Baby, Molten Freddy, William Afton (who was sent to hell), Henry and Michael Afton were all burned in the fire and set free. Strategy The Phone Guy mentions that the player needs to keep the Music Box wound, as the animatronics have a feature where having no noise will cause them to try to find sources of noise or potential customers; the source being, in this case, The Office. Keeping the Music Box wound is vital; if it is left unwound for too long, the Marionette will exit the Prize Corner and the player will be attacked, resulting in a Game Over. The Music Box can be wound remotely by going to CAM 11. As it unwinds, a warning sign will appear next to the CAM 11 box on the camera map, as well as on the bottom right of the screen when not using the Monitor. The warning sign starts out orange, signaling that the music is about to end. If it is blinking red, the music is about to end, and the Marionette is seconds away from beginning his attack. Once the red exclamation mark disappears, it is too late, and the Marionette will begin to move towards The Office. Regardless of what happens after, it begins its attack, even if the Music Box is wound up after it has left the Prize Corner, the Marionette will make its way towards The Office, attacking in a manner like Foxy (but it doesn't come to eat you by opening its mouth). There is no way to stop it once it has begun its approach and will kill the player, even if they are wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head. Its attack can be identified if the tune "Pop! Goes the Weasel" begins to play. Another hint the Marionette left is the disappearance of the danger sign. The player will be unable to find The Marionette on any camera once it has left the Prize Corner to attack, except in rare cases of briefly seeing it (for one frame) on the Main Hall and Party Room 2 cameras. In the Death Minigames, three of the four involve the Marionette, with the "Give Cake to the Children" minigame giving it a backstory, and the "Give Gifts, Give Life" game showing the process of it binding the murdered children to the withered animatronics. The "SAVE THEM" minigame, however, is very different. Within the game, it shows the Puppet leading the withered Freddy Fazbear animatronic throughout the establishment, Golden Freddy randomly appearing in certain places. The game ends either when Freddy touches the Marionette's box or has a random encounter with the Purple Guy, William Afton. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' The Marionette sometimes appears in the corridor, teasing Phantom Puppet's attack. A mask of the Marionette from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ''is placed on the right side of CAM 08, close to the camera. Good Ending/Fake Ending Scenario The Marionette will be encountered twice. In the Mangle's Quest mini-game, upon glitching through the wall, a gigantic version of the Marionette can be found, kneeling down and crying. The Puppet is the playable animatronic in the Happiest Day. In this mini-game, the player plays as the child possessing Puppet and is only capable of walking left and right. Walking right, the player will pass by several children wearing masks of Happy Frog, Pigpatch, Mr. Hippo, Nedd Bear, and Orville Elephant, and on the very far right, a crying child can be found next to a table. Also next to the table are several children wearing gray masks. If the player has not completed all the Cake Endings from all previous minigames, the only exit will be via the Exit door to the far left. However, once the player has completed all other Cake Endings, they will then find four children (Gabriel, Fritz, Jeremy, and Susie) wearing masks of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy to the left of the table (in place of the children previously wearing gray masks). Touching the table will place a cake on it, and Cassidy will now have on a Golden Freddy mask. All five children will disappear, as well as the player character, leaving their six masks lying on the ground. The six balloons seen in the room will now float up towards the room barrier, and the game will abruptly end. Upon completion of this minigame and getting the Cake Ending, the player will be rewarded with a third star on the main menu screen, and completing Night 5 will now give the player the "Good Ending". ''Five Nights At Freddy's 4 In the Halloween update, the non-canon nightmare version called Nightmarionne appears as the final boss. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' The Marionette returns in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Simulator after it is lured to and captured by Lefty, who was designed specifically to contain it. Unlike William and Elizabeth Afton, who possess Springtrap and Scrap Baby, and plan to cause more tragedies in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza franchise, The Marionette has benevolent intentions and was attracted to the pizzeria to prevent more child murders. After Lefty captures The Marionette off screen, Lefty, now under The Marionette's control, will appear after Friday's night shift is complete, during his salvaging phase. Despite being against William and Elizabeth's plans to murder more children, like the player, The Marionette still shows hostility to the player, due to misidentifying them as William (Molten Freddy/Scrap Baby's dialogue implies that the player character is Michael Afton, William's son, who is mentioned to look similar to his father), or from maintaining its distrust against adults. Like the other salvageable animatronics, the player has the option to throw it back into the alley outside the pizzeria, or salvage him. However, it is possible for the player to obtain Lefty early if he is purchased from the Catalog. If the player discards Lefty, he will be absent for the rest of the game. If the player decides to salvage him, they will be required to observe Lefty's behavior while listening to five audio prompts and fill out the maintenance checklist, like the other hostile animatronics. Lefty will move closer when the player's view is obstructed by the checklist. If the player fails to check on him, Lefty will jumpscare them. If the player succeeds, the Tutorial Unit will remind the player that their goal is to get all of the animatronics in one place by Saturday. Regardless, the player will have to defend themselves from Lefty onwards. After Saturday's shift is complete, the player's supervisor, known as the Cassette Man (Henry, William's former business partner) reveals his plan to trap the animatronics in the restaurant, before setting the establishment on fire. As the restaurant burns down, the Cassette Man speaks to his daughter, who is revealed to be the spirit possessing The Marionette. He apologizes to her for not being there for her on the day she was murdered by William and tells her to rest, as the building, along with the animatronics, Michael, and him inside it, is reduced to ashes. ''FNAF World'' The Marionette appears in the non-canon spin-off with its original, Phantom, and Nightmare incarnations. ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night'' Both The Marionette and Lefty return as customizable enemies in the game Ultimate Custom Night. Like in FNaF 2, The Marionette's music box will go down overtime. To counteract this, The Player must go to the kitchen channel on the camera and wind the music box up or use the global music box. Failure to do this will result in The Marionette heading towards the player's office, causing ventilation errors, and eventually jumpscaring and killing the player, resulting in a game over. Lefty will become more and more agitated the hotter the office becomes and the more noise the player makes. Lefty will head towards the player's office once agitated enough to move from the closet it usually sits in. The only way to soothe Lefty and prevent them from reaching the player's office is to activate the global music box. If the player fails to activate the global music box in time, Lefty will jumpscare and kill the player, resulting in a game over. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' The Marionette reappears in FNAF VR: Help Wanted where its gameplay is the same as in FNAF 2. Appearance The Marionette The Marionette has a white face with black, hollow eyes (aside from its jumpscare and a small in-game cutscene, in which it gains small, white pupils). Its face is similar to that of a Pierrot, with rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth, and red lipstick painted on in an exaggerated pucker. Its body is somewhat reminiscent of a sock monkey's, with its round, oblong shape, thin waist, three white buttons, rounded hands that feature three spindly fingers each, and white stripes on the wrists and ankles, along with a thin, long neck. It has no feet, but its legs are tapered to a point. It has neither hair nor head accessories. Lefty Lefty's upper head looks similar to Toy Freddy's, but his lower jaw is separated and connected with metal rods to the upper part. He has the rosy-red cheeks like the Toys from FNaF 2, and his top hat and bow tie are red. Like the other Rockstar animatronics, he has a star on his grayish chest. He holds his gold microphone in his left hand, fitting the name "Lefty". His left eye is small and black, while his right eye is normal with yellow pupils. His knee pads are also rosy-red. If one looks closely, they can see the Marionette inside of Lefty, which features on a secret death screen. Overall, it is a black and red version of Rockstar Freddy without his left eye and holds his mic in his left hand as well. He is also a member of the Rockstar Assemble, a band including 'Rockstar' versions of Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy. Personality The Marionette enjoys listening to its music box. However, once the music box unwinds, it becomes angry, and it is intelligent enough to know precisely where the night-guard is. It will charge straight for the office and must be extremely strong and powerful despite its wiry frame, in order to overpower an adult human or possibly even a teenager. It is also smart enough to not be fooled by the Freddy head trick. Unlike the rest of the antagonists of the series, The Marionette is a benevolent spirit who only wants to keep children safe and prevent them from dying at the hands of William Afton and his animatronics. The problem is that the Puppet seems to possess a mistrust towards adults and will respond to them violently and most likely like every other animatronic mistake Michael Afton (William's son) for William and blindly attacks him. The Cassette Man states that even before her death, his daughter always wanted to protect others and wanted to look out and care for them. In Ultimate Custom Night, the Marionette expresses delight in being able to punish William Afton for his crimes, she also has a high opinion of herself, regarding the others as animals while she is intelligent and aware, and how she's the only one who is capable of protecting them. As Lefty, she acts and sounds tired and hurt, either from being stuffed inside an animatronic a second time or for how long she's been suffering. She appears to want William to suffer her fate, with most of her death lines telling him how he will be stuffed into the Lefty suit also. Quotes }} Gallery Fullbody The Puppet.jpg ThePuppetEmerging.png|The Marionette emerges from its box. ThePuppetRising.png The Puppet (FNaF's2).jpg|The Marionette lunging at the player. ThePuppetIsComing.png ThePuppetsFace.png|The Marionette's Face. 626.png|The Marionette staring ominously on the player. ThePuppetJumpscare.gif|The Marionette killing the Security Guard. PuppetHeadThrow.png|The Marionette with its head thrown back, resembling laughing. AngryPuppetCloseUp.png|The Marionette's face from a more direct angle, revealing it is actually an expression of anger. ThePuppetSpriteSAVETHEM.png|The Marionette's minigame sprite. Crying Puppet.png|A sprite of the Marionette crying in the "Mangle's Quest" minigame. Puppetkid.png|The Marionette's sprite in the "Happiest Day" minigame. SPuppet1.gif|The Marionette, as it appears in the Security Puppet minigame. SPuppet2.gif fnaf lefty.jpg|Lefty in allyway. FFPS Lefty Idle.gif|Lefty's idle animation. Lefty.png|Lefty Trivia *The Marionette is the only antagonist whose intentions are not purely selfish or malevolent in nature and is only truly an antagonist due to it being an enemy in the second game. *Despite being referred as an animatronic, the Marionette isn't an actual animatronic, due to its limbs being tied by some ropes hanging from a mechanism in the ceiling in order to move, and not having any mechanical part. More resembling an actual marionette. *The Puppet's appearance resembles a Japanese kokeshi doll, and Slender Man. *When looking in the front of the Marionette's face, it seems happy. However, during its jumpscare the placement of its face make it seem that it is actually angry. This could be an illusion, and that the spirit possessing it is angry for what happened to her. In the Security Puppet's mini-game, before going to Henry's daughter the Puppet is seen without the blue streaks below its eyes. In the games the Puppet has these streaks to look like it is crying, in emulation to the child who was left outside in the rain crying. *The Marionette cannot leave the Prize Corner as long as the player views CAM 11 and winds the music box, but, as soon as they lower the Monitor and the music box hasn't been wound for a certain amount of time, it will begin her approach. *Some have noted Freddy will play the same jingle that plays when the power goes out in the Kitchen in Five Nights at Freddy's 1, leading some to theorize the Marionette may be hiding inside the Kitchen, possibly suggesting why CAM 6 is always disabled. *It's unknown how this character is even able to move around and enter the room, as it cannot be seen moving on the cameras. *The Marionette is one of two characters that will attack regardless of whether the player dons/wears the Freddy Fazbear Head, the other being Foxy the Fox. *When looking out of Freddy's eyes in the cinematic after Night 4, The Marionette appears in front of Freddy, staying near the player's face as they look around, possibly hinting that The Puppet was somehow around at the second restaurant. *Like Toy Chica, The Marionette doesn't appear in the sequel's trailer. *The Puppet will also cause a jump scare in the "Take Cake to the Children" Death Mini-games. As soon as the player completes it, The Marionette will lunge at the player, sending them back to the Main Menu. *The Marionette, similar to Foxy, can attack the player even if another animatronic is inside The Office. *The Marionette is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and Mangle. *The only times The Marionette can be seen with white dots in its eye sockets are during the cutscene after completing Night 4 and its jumpscare. Strangely enough, the white dots seem to appear in the eyes of other animatronics, possibly signifying possession. *The Marionette is one of the animatronics who does not appear in the hallway before attacking (save for the rare hallucinations), with three others being Toy Bonnie, Chica, and BB. *Since the Marionette's attacks on the player are dependent on a box that is wound up and attacks by jumping at the player, it is possible that its mechanics are based on that of a jack-in-the-box. *It is arguably the most dangerous enemy in the second game as when it escapes the music box nothing will stop it from killing the player (unless the 6 AM mark is reached). **Similarly, in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, it is arguably the most dangerous Phantom animatronic, as it, unlike the others, stands in front of the player, prohibiting them from using the System Reboot and Camera Panels, as well as causing a Ventilation and Audio error, providing easy vulnerability to Springtrap. *At the time, it was thought The Marionette and Golden Freddy was put to rest in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, as the child who was wearing the Marionette mask was shown ascending to the afterlife with the other children in the minigame, "Happiest Day" (which it is the playable character in). However, some scenes during the gameplay of FNaF 3 and FNaF 6 makes it seem this is not the case. *The Minireenas physically resembles the Puppet, minus the paint on the Puppet's face. Their eyes can also be seen during their jumpscare. *It was revealed that it is possessed the daughter of Henry, William Afton's old friend, and business partner. It's possible that it is Charlotte from the novels adapted to the game series continuity in which Charlotte Emily was the main character of the first two books and a major protagonist of the third book in which she was the first victim of William Afton and became animatronic of sorts by her father Henry. Navigation pl:Marionetka (FNaF) Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Contradictory Category:Tragic Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Possessed Objects Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Genderless Category:Kids Category:Vengeful Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Delusional Category:Protective Category:Possessor Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil from the Past Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Redeemed Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Undead Category:Protagonists Category:Book Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Paranormal Category:Alter-Ego Category:Posthumous Category:Deceased Category:Grey Zone Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Amoral Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Related to Hero Category:Mutilators Category:Obsessed Category:Legacy Category:Opportunists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Dissociative Category:Insecure Category:Extremists